De la brise à l'ouragan
by Mlle.Baka
Summary: Un sentiment peut naître aussi lentement qu'une brise sur l'océan et devenir bien plus qu'un ouragan... ZoroxSanji CORRIGEE
1. Prologue

Hey ! Voici ma première fic, J'ai enfin osé en écrire une. C'est un ramassis de débilité mais il en faut bien un peu, non ?

J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira et si ce n'est pas le cas et bien… ce ne sera pas le cas, voila !

Disclamer : Les personnages, tout comme l'univers One Pièce appartienne à Oda Eiichiro, un pur génie.

Pairing : Zoro Sanji

Rating : M

Prologue

_Je t'interdis de me le dire, je t'interdis. Car, après je vais faire quelque chose de stupide, de fou et d'idiot. Je vais y croire. Je vais y croire parce que je ressens la même chose. Je la ressens depuis trop longtemps. Et je ne veux pas, je veux continuer de te haïr. Mais je ne me rappelle plus comment faire. _

_Si jamais tu me le disais, je ne pourrais plus me battre contre ça. Tu avais dit « Juste du sexe ». Alors ne me le dis pas. Si tu le fais, je ne pourrais plus résister. Et je veux résister. Je ne veux pas te laisser gagner. Car, quand tu te lasseras de moi, et que tu me quitteras, je ne le supporterais pas. Je déteste ça. Avoir besoin de toi, comme j'ai besoin d'oxygène. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, alors sil te plait, ne me le dit pas. _

- Je… t'aime Sanji...

- Moi aussi.

_Voilà. Tu as gagné, je t'appartiens. Pour toujours. _


	2. Chapter 1

Je vous présente le premier chapitre de cette fic. Ce n'est que le début d'une longue suite de chapitres durant laquelle j'en ferais voir de toutes les couleurs aux deux héros

Et si jamais vous avez la moindre critique, allez y, nous sommes dans un pays libre ! Ouais !

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Les personnages, tout comme l'univers One Pièce appartienne Oda Eiichiro, un pur génie.

Pairing : Zoro Sanji

Rating : M

**Pensée de Zoro**

_Pensée de Sanji_

Un grand merci à Roronoa0mama !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 1- Premier trouble.**

Sanji ouvrit lentement les yeux (1), quittant les bras de Morphée, et se glissa sans le moindre bruit hors du hamac dans lequel il avait passé la nuit.

Il enfila doucement une chemise bleue nuit choisit la veille et noua une cravate noire autour de son cou avant de quitter la chambre dans laquelle ses camarades dormaient encore.

Il était toujours le premier debout, car pour nourrir cet équipage de goinfre il ne fallait pas s'y prendre à la dernière minute, bien au contraire.

Une fois sur le pont principal, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, attrapa une cigarette qui traînait dans sa poche, l'alluma et en tira une bouffée avant de regarder l'horizon. Le soleil commençait à se lever au loin. Il observa encore quelques instants la beauté de l'astre et ses nuances rouges oranger le temps de finir sa cigarette, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une fois dans celle-ci, il attrapa la bouteille de saké vide qui se trouvait sur la table, marmonnant quelques insultes contre son propriétaire dont l'identité ne faisait aucun doute (2) et la jeta dans la poubelle. Puis il se dirigea vers le plan de travail, remonta ses manches et commença sa tâche, bien qu'en fait cuisiner était un plaisir à ses yeux.

Cette journée débutait comme toutes les autres depuis qu'il avait suivi cet idiot, qui plus serait plus tard, il en avait la certitude, le seigneur des pirates.

Le calme qui régnait sur le navire il y a encore quelques heures avait bel et bien disparu, se disait Sanji qui débarrassait la table qui ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille après le passage de ses compagnons qu'à autre chose.

Après ça, il fit la vaisselle et quitta la cuisine du Vogue Merry en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon qui traînait par là.

Il s'avançait vers la rambarde et observait l'agitation qui se déroulait sur le pont inférieur. Nami et Robin se prélassent sur leurs chaises longues, un livre entre les mains. Ussop, Chopper et Luffy péchaient espérant lui rapporter un gros poisson, bien qu'avec tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient leurs chances étaient minces. Quant à Zoro, il commençait une nouvelle série d'un millier de pompes. Sanji l'observait quelques instants, ne pensant à rien, suivant le mouvement régulier de son corps, essayant d'entendre le bruit des vagues couverte par les fabuleuses histoires du grand capitaine Ussop.

- SANJI TU NOUS AS FAIT UN CASSE CROÛTE ?

La voix de Luffy tira Sanji de sa rêverie, l'obligeant à quitter la bulle calme qu'il s'était créée.

- Tu viens de déjeuner, répondit calmement Sanji, peu surprit de la demande de son capitaine.

- MAIS J'AI FAIM !

- Je sais, tu as tout le temps faim.

- S 'teuplé.

- Luffy ce n'est pas l'heure ! cria Nami, qui n'aimait pas être dérangé durant sa lecture.

Leur capitaine s'arrêta de suite, ne souhaitant par se prendre un coup de poing de la navigatrice.

- Merci Nami-Chan, ajouta Sanji avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Cette journée était vraiment comme les autres.

Après quelques heures de travail et après avoir chassé Luffy de nombreuses fois hors de la cuisine, le repas qu'il avait préparé avec amour était enfin prêt.

Il enleva avec précaution son tablier rose, et sortit de la cuisine. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, et constata que rien ou presque, n'avait changé. Robin et Nami étaient toujours sur leurs chaises longues mais ne lisaient plus. Usopp perfectionnait une invention des plus loufoques. Luffy et Chopper jouaient à un jeu dont la règle lui échappait. Et l'escrimeur soulevait des poids plus lourds les uns que les autres.

- À table, criait Sanji avant de retourner dans la cuisine, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le répéter.

Quelques secondes après Luffy fracassait la porte, suivit d'Ussop et Chopper. Nami et Robin arrivèrent après, parlant encore. Puis Zoro entra en dernier, comme d'habitude. Sanji pesta contre la puanteur de celui-ci, dû à son entraînement intensif. Le concerné y répondit par un gentil : " si tu t'entraînais, tu comprendrais, imbécile..." "L'imbécile" allait répondre, mais Nami lui demanda de ne pas le faire et d'apporter le repas sur un ton tout sauf amical. Sanji obéit sans broncher à sa merveilleuse déesse et déposa les nombreux plats qu'il avait faits. Les pirates se servirent rapidement avant que leur goinfre de capitaine ne vole la nourriture. C'était à ce demandé où toute la nourriture qu'il ingurgita allait.

- Quand arriverons-nous sur la prochaine île ? Demanda Chopper à Nami, tout en surveillant son assiette.

- Il est trop tôt pour le dire, mais le voyage vers la prochaine île devrait durer assez longtemps. Sanji tu as fait suffisamment de provisions ?

- Bien sûr Nami-Chan comme à chaque fois, répondit Sanji sur le même ton mielleux qu'il utilisait quand il s'adressait à une femme.

- Bouette ! s'écria Luffy la bouche plein.

Le reste du repas se déroulait normalement. Bien que cet adjectif n'était pas vraiment approprié.

Il devait être seize heures, Sanji venait de commencer le repas du soir quand le marimo entra dans la cuisine peu discrètement. Sanji ne fit pas attention à l'intrus. Depuis quelques mois s'était devenu un automatisme. Zoro entrait dans la cuisine, prenait le sandwich que Sanji lui avait préparé, puis il prenait une bouteille de saké et s'installait sur la table, mangeait et buvait en silence et repartait.

Donc comme tous les jours depuis un mois il prit le sandwich fait par Sanji et l'avala.

Sanji avait l'habitude et n'y faisait plus attention. Il coupait les tomates, puis les oignons et enfin la salade, concentré. Mais il s'arrêta, il n'avait pas entendu la porte se refermer après le passage du sabreur. Cette tête de cactus avait dû, en repartant, la laisser ouverte. Sanji se retourna et fut surpris de voir Zoro encore assit à la table. Il le fixa étonné.

- Quoi ? Demanda Zoro au bout de quelques secondes.

- Qu'est que tu fais encore là ?

- Je suis fatigué, j'aimerais dormir.

- Pas dans ma cuisine !

- C'est le seul endroit calme dans ce bateau.

- Depuis quand le bruit t'empêche de dormir ?

Zoro murmura un "stpl...", avant de poser sa tête sur la table et de se mettre à ronfler. Sanji le regarda faire sans rien dire, et finit par se retourner, l'ignorant.

Une heure après Zoro se réveilla en hurlant un "dégage Connard !" qui fit se retourner le cuisinier. Il interrogea Zoro du regard. Celui-ci passait sa main sur sa nuque. Il venait juste de faire un rêve ou un cauchemar. L'escrimeur se levait violemment et quittait la cuisine en grognant un "plus sommeil". Sanji fixait de longues minutes la porte. Zoro était bizarre. Du moins, plus que d'habitude. De quoi avait-il bien pu rêver pour hurler comme ça ?

Sanji souffla, le chou était un idiot. Puis il continua son plat, en essayant d'oublier cette histoire.

- Ça fait cinq fois que je t'appelle marimo! T'as pas assez dormi ?

Zoro se réveillait avec difficulté et se trouvait en face du blond qui s'était accroupit. Zoro sursauta et se releva rapidement. Sanji l'imita.

- C'est moi idiot !

- Justement, ça fait deux fois que je vois ta tête en me réveillant et franchement ya mieux.

- T'avais qu'à pas dormir dans ma cuisine !

- Je fais encore ce que je veux !

- Alors ne te pleins pas !

- Ta gueule le dérangé du sourcil !

- C'est vraiment petit venant d'une algue.

Sanji s'attendait à ce que Zoro sorte un de ces précieux sabres ou une de ces insultes puériles. Mais il ne fit rien pendant de longues secondes. Il le fixait imperturbablement. Sanji ne comprit pas vraiment la réaction du sabreur jusqu'à ce qu'il rétorque :

- T'as vraiment les fils qui se touchent Baka-Cook. (3)

Puis il se retournait, laissant le cuisiner seul sur le pont.

Pourquoi le sapin avait-il attendu si longtemps avant de répondre ? Il était vraiment, vraiment bizarre, se dit-il avant de retrouver ses compagnons qui l'attendaient pour qu'ils servent le repas.

Son regard se posait sur le bretteur, qui avait retrouvé son expression impassible. Il ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Sanji pensait qu'il était de nouveau dans son état "normal".

Il s'avançait alors vers ses nakamas et les servit. Il commença par Nami et Robin et finit par l'autre idiot aux cheveux verts.

Il posa l'assiette devant lui avec peu de délicatesse, mais au moment où il retira sa main elle rencontra celle du vert. Ils échangèrent un regard qui fit rougir, bien malgré lui, Sanji, ce qui décrocha une expression de surprise à Zoro.

**Pourquoi le Cook rougit comme ça ?**

Mais Sanji se retira rapidement et parti s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table. Personne ne sembla avoir remarqué cet échange qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Sanji était troublé, pourquoi avait-il rougi devant le vert ?

Une fois le repas fini, les pirates quittèrent tous la cuisine, sauf Sanji, pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

Une fois qu'il eut fini la vaisselle, il sortit à son tour de la cuisine et se dirigea vers l'arrière du bateau. Il s'appuya à la rambarde et fixa le soleil se coucher, comme il l'avait regardé se lever. Il alluma une cigarette et profita de la vue. S'il se concentrait il pouvait ne plus entendre Nami hurler sur Luffy, les pas de Zoro se rapprochant de lui, les histoires d'Ussop...

_Minute, Zoro ?_

Sanji se retourna étonné et vit le bretteur s'appuyer à la rambarde comme il l'avait fait quelques secondes auparavant. Sanji n'osait pas bouger. Quoi ? Il n'avait quand même pas peur du sapin ? Non, ce n'était pas de la peur, mais alors pourquoi...

- Il fait bon, remarqua Zoro paisiblement.

Sanji ne répondit pas et reprit sa position en tirant une nouvelle bouffée. Aucun des deux pirates ne parlaient, fixant le même point invisible à l'horizon. Cette proximité déconcertait Sanji, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches aussi longtemps, hormis lors de leurs disputes. Et étrangement plus les secondes passaient et plus il se sentait bien près de lui._ Mais jamais il_ _ne se l'avouera._

_Jamais..._

- Au revoir Sanji, déclara Zoro avant de ce retourner.

Le cuisiner continua de fixer ce point invisible.

_Il avait bien dit "Sanji"? Oui, il l'avait dit, mais il l'avait dit sur un ton blasé, déçut et fade. Pourquoi ? Qu'est que cela voulait dire._

Sanji écrasa sa cigarette et pesta. La question était plus "pourquoi s'inquiétait-il à cause de cette salade avariée ?"

En ce couchant ce soir-là, peut après minuit, Sanji remarqua que peut-être cette journée n'était pas si normale et que ce n'était que le début.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moi : - Le premier chapitre est fini, Alooooors c'est bien ?

L'autre : - Ben… Heu…*-*

Bref, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, « Premier émois » !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) : Ou L'œil ? J'sais pas trop…

(2) : Moi : C'est Zoro !

L'autre : Bravo, t'as trouvée ça toute seule ?

(3) : Chacun ses insultes.


	3. Chapter 2

Voila le chapitre deux ! Merci mille fois pour vos reviews ! Et surtout n'hésitaient pas à faire des critiques, positive ou non ! Elles sont super encourageante ! Et motivante ! (J'aime les points d'exclamation !)

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Les personnages, tout comme l'univers One Pièce appartienne à Oda Eiichiro, un pur génie.

Pairing : Zoro Sanji

Rating : M

**Pensée de Zoro**

_Pensée de Sanji_

Et encore une fois : Un grand merci à Roronoa0mama !

Note : Ce chapitre devait s'appeler « Premier Emois », mais en court de route j'ai décidé de le changer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Chapitre II- Quelques regards clandestins

La première chose que fit le cuisiner en se réveillant ce matin-là, fut, bien malgré lui, de jeter un -rapide- coup d'œil vers le hamac de Zoro. Il ne comprit pas tellement son geste, mais il savait, inconsciemment, que le voir dormir, même quelques secondes, l'apaisera.

Alors il se redressa silencieusement, attendit que ses yeux s'habituent au noir et tourna la tête en direction du bretteur. Celui-ci fut surprit quand il constata que le hamac de Zoro était vide. Cela ne ressemblait pas au sabreur de se lever si tôt. À vrai dire c'était probablement la première fois qu'il le faisait.

_Cet idiot, est peut-être, avec de la chance, tombé par-dessus bord._

Le cuisinier s'habilla rapidement et quitta la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. Il remonta, grâce à l'échelle, sur le pont du Vogue Merry mais n'y trouva pas l'escrimeur. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine se préparant à lui hurler dessus pour avoir osé entrer en ce lieu sans lui en avoir demandé la permission. Mais la cuisine était aussi vide que le pont. Il réfléchit quelques instants et partit à la recherche du Cactus. Il le chercha dans tous les recoins du navire, mais il ne l'aperçut nulle part. Pourtant en passant devant la porte de la salle de bain, un détail attira son attention. De petits bruits suspects s'en échappaient. En premier lieu Sanji n'en comprit pas la raison et décida d'entrer pour le demander à la salade périmée, non pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, juste au cas où. Mais il arrêta brusquement sa main, déjà à mis-parcourt, au moment où un bruit plus fort que les autres se fit entendre. Alors Sanji comprit : les "bruits" étaient en réalité des gémissements. Il ramena brusquement sa main vers lui, honteux d'être le témoin auditif de cette scène.

Pourtant au lieu de partir discrètement ou au contraire de lancer une pique au marimo, le cuisinier resta, comme pétrifié, devant la porte.

_Putain Sanji barre-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_

Ce qu'il faisait ? Il écoutait clandestinement l'escrimeur se soulager.

Et ce petit acte de voyeurisme avait fait plus d'effets à Sanji qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il laissa échapper un petit "Merde", couvert par les -si existants- gémissements du sapin, en découvrant sa propre érection.

_Bravo Sanji ! Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Car il est hors de question que tu te retrouves dans cet état à cause du Chou._

Sanji s'apprêtait à partir loin, très loin, le plus loin possible de cet imbécile quand l'imbécile en question poussa un gémissement beaucoup plus rauque que les autres. Ce bruit fut suivi d'un bruit de fermeture éclair et d'un léger soupir de mécontentement. Le cuisinier partit discrètement dans la cuisine ne tenant pas à se faire surprendre dans cet état.

Une fois dans son antre, il se laissa glisser contre le mur et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_Comment j'ai pu avoir cette réaction ?! Merde ! Même si Zoro est vraiment excit… Whooo ! Je dis quoi là ?! C'est un chou, un chou ne peut pas être excitant ! Enfin… Il est quand même un peu… Stop ! J'ai dit et fais suffisamment de conneries pour le moment._

Et après avoir tourné le problème dans tous les sens, Sanji en arriva à la conclusion que ceci n'était que le résultat de plusieurs semaines de frustrations et d'abstinences.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Zoro entra dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta devant le cuisinier et lui lança :

- Ben quoi ? C'est trop dur de rester debout Love-Cook ?

Sanji rougit instantanément au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques minutes dans la salle de bain. Il tourna la tête espérant que le maniaque des sabres ne s'en rende compte.

- Qu'est que tu fais dans ma cuisine ? Répliqua Sanji en essayant de paraître le plus convaincant possible.

- J'ai soif.

- Il est six heures du matin ! Déclara Sanji en se relevant soudainement.

- Et alors j'ai le…

Zoro suspendit sa phrase et il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Sanji ne comprit pas pourquoi.

- Eh bien tu es en forme, ajouta le sabreur un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Alors Sanji comprit pourquoi il n'aurait pas du partir à la recherche de cet imbécile, pourquoi il n'aurait pas du rester devant la porte de la salle et bain et surtout pourquoi il n'aurait jamais du se relever dans cet état devant la salade.

Le cuisiner se retourna vivement.

- Ce n'est rien, déclara Sanji avec peu d'assurance.

- Faudrait que tu apprennes à calmer tes pulsions, blondinette, ajouta Zoro en prenant une bouteille de saké dans le frigo.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Lança Sanji avec plus de maîtrises.

Zoro se retourna et posa fermement la bouteille sur la table. Il s'approcha lentement de Sanji, qui essayait de garder difficilement un air menaçant.

Une fois en face de lui Sanji se rendit compte que Zoro devait faire un ou deux centimètres de plus, ce qui permettait au sabreur de le regarder de haut.

Le cuisinier, qui ne voulait pas réveiller l'équipage, essayait de contenir toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête, bouillonnant de rage. Pourtant quand Zoro planta ses yeux dans les siens, toute la colère qu'il avait eu en lui disparu soudainement pour laisser place à quelque chose d'autre, et ce malgré le fait que son regard émeraude était malveillant.

- T'es vraiment un cuistot pervers. Tu pensais à qui Nami, Robin ? Demanda Zoro sarcastiquement.

_À toi idiot ! Quoi ? Non ! Enfin peut être... Un peu..._

- Je pourrais te poser la même questio...

Sanji se mordit la langue avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase. Il venait plus ou moins d'avouer avoir entendu le bretteur se faire du bien.

- Comment ça ?

- Tout à l'heu…

- tu m'as vu ? Demanda Zoro, interloqué.

- entend...

Le cuistot se mordit une deuxième fois la langue. Mais quel idiot, il aurait dû nier !

- Entendu ? Oh alors c'est moi qui te mets dans cet état.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu es vraiment la dernière personne sur terre sur qui je fantasmerais. Des fois tu dis vraiment des conneries, même pour une algue, déclara Sanji qui avait retrouvé son sang-froid et son attitude stoïque.

- Tu peux parler sourcil en vrille.

- Quoi tu veux te battre marimo ?

- Quand tu veux, déclara Zoro avant de dégainer deux de ses sabres.

Sanji leva son pied droit, prés à l'attaque, quand la porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois, plus violemment.

- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE FAIRE ÇA ! IL EST SIX HEURES DU MATIN ! LE PREMIER QUI TOUCHE L'AUTRE REGRETTERA D'ÊTRE NÉ! VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT CHIANT À LA FIN! QUE VOUS FAITE ÇA DURANT LA JOURNÉE PASSE ENCORE MAIS NE LE FAITES PAS MAINTENANT ! BANDE D'IDIOT ! Hurla une certaine rousse, qui n'était, apparemment, pas vraiment du matin.

Zoro laissa tomber ses sabres et Sanji reposa son pied au sol, tous deux terrifiés part la réaction de la navigatrice.

- Merci, ajouta Nami plus calmement en replaçant sa mèche dernière son oreille.

Puis elle quitta la cuisine et referma la porte doucement derrière. Zoro ramassa ses sabres et les rangea, ne voulant pas voir sa dette augmenter.

- Elle est vraiment folle cette femme, déclara celui-ci.

- Je t'interdis de parler de Nami-chan ainsi.

- Tu m'interdis beaucoup trop de choses à mon goût, blondinette, ajouta Zoro en reprenant la bouteille qu'il avait abandonnée.

- Ta gueule marimo !

Zoro bu une gorgée et déclara :

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir encore affaire à cette folle, donc je ne me battrais pas avec toi, du moins pas avant qu'ils soient tous levés.

- Bien, maintenant sors de MA cuisine !

- Sans problème, répondit Zoro en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas avec la bouteille ?

- M'entraîner.

- Pas avec !

- Si, avec !

- Tu as entendu Nami, la prochaine île est loin, il faut économiser !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

- BRAVO ! DIX MILLES BERRY EN PLUS CHACUN ! Hurla depuis sa chambre Nami.

- Et merde… Soupira Zorro.

- Merci marimo !

- C'est pas de ma faute.

- Si. Maintenant sors !

Zoro lui lança un regard assassin et quitta la cuisine, marmonnant quelques insultes. Il avait pris la bouteille avec lui, bien entendu.

Sanji fixa la porte quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers le plan de travail. Il remarqua que l'odeur de Zoro planait encore dans la pièce, ce qui le fit sourire bien contre lui.

_Pourquoi je souris ? Et pourquoi j'ai reconnu son odeur ? Merde, merde !_

.Le petit déjeuner.

Tous les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille se trouvaient dans la cuisine, mangeant, dévorant le déjeuner fait par Sanji. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'Usopp lance un sujet épineux :

- Qu'est qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

Silence de mort et regard noir de la navigatrice, le calme avant la tempête. Le cuisinier et le bretteur avalèrent difficilement, attendant la suite.

- IL SE TROUVE QUE CES DEUX IMBÉCILES NE SAVENT PAS RESPECTER LE SOMMEIL DES AUTRES !

Usopp regretta tout de suite d'avoir posé cette question en voyant le regard des deux hommes.

- ALORS J'AI AUGMENTÉ LEURS DETTES, ajouta fièrement la rousse.

- Haha, vous êtes trop nul les mecs ! Déclara Luffy mort de rire.

Puis, le repas reprit son cours aussi « calmement » qu'il avait commencé.

Une fois celui-ci fini, tous quittèrent la cuisine pour aller sur le pont. Tous, sauf Zoro, qui n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait dit le matin même.

- Qu'est que tu fous encore là ?

- Il me semble que nous avions dit que nous reprendrons notre dispute une fois que les autres seront levés, tu te…

Il fut coupé par un coup de pied de Sanji en pleine face. Alors par réflexe le sabreur sortit deux de ses sabres et se prépara à rendre le coup. Ce qu'il fit après que le cuisinier eut dit «Tu es un peu lent tête de cactus ». Sanji contra le coup mais Zoro en profita pour mettre un sabre dans sa bouche et avec sa main libre il attrapa le pied du cuistot et le fit tomber au sol. Le blond esquiva de justesse un autre coup de l'escrimeur en se relevant.

C'était une autre bagarre comme tant d'autres qui démarrait pour Zoro, mais pour Sanji c'était tout à fait différent et cela l'énervait.

Au bout d'un moment le sabreur s'arrêta :

- Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda Zoro à Sanji qui se relevait pour la troisième fois.

_Pourquoi je souris ? Parce qu'à tes yeux, en ce moment, il n'y a que moi… Non ! Sanji arrête de penser des trucs comme ça !_

- Tu faiblis marimo, mentit Sanji, sachant très bien qui n'en fallait pas plus à l'escrimeur.

- Dans tes rêves, déclara Zoro en sortant son troisième sabre.

La dispute se solda par un autre ex aequo.

- Bien maintenant que tu as eu ton combat, tu me laisses cuisinier ? Demanda « gentiment » Sanji au bretteur.

- Ouais, répondit celui-ci en quittant tranquillement la cuisine. Sanji n'était pas si tranquille. Depuis hier, il le sentait, quelque chose avait changé. Sanji se dirigea vers le frigo, en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas que Zoro s'en rende compte, du moins le temps que cette chose disparaisse.

Oui mais qu'était-ce cette chose? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quand l'escrimeur était près de lui son rythme cardiaque accélérait. Et cette sensation ne datait pas d'hier soir ou de ce matin, non elle était présente depuis presque toujours, mais il l'avait toujours nié. La différence était que maintenant, il n'y arrivait plus, et les derniers événements ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à faire disparaître cette chose. Sanji soupira devant sa propre bêtise. Il était un homme à femmes et toute cette histoire était due à la fatigue et à l'abstinence, point. Enfin… Peut-être pas…

.Durant l'après-midi.

- Sanji j'ai eu un poisson ! Hurlait le capitaine du navire.

Sanji, qui venait de servir un cocktail à ses deux méllorines à cause de la forte chaleur de l'après-midi, releva la tête et observa la prise de son capitaine. Une petite sardine. Voilà la belle prise de Luffy. Sanji soupira, il allait devoir la cuisiner pour ne pas vexer son capitaine…

- Elle est énorme ! Remarqua Chopper émerveillé.

- Belle prise capitaine, ajouta Robin en souriant.

Sanji retourna dans la cuisine au moment où Luffy décida de l'appeler « Le poisson de Luffy » (1). Et puis il fallait bien qu'il fasse à manger. Mais à peine fut-il entré que Zoro pénétra dans la cuisine à son tour. Sanji s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il n'avait pas fait l'encas (ce cactus l'avait trop énervé!) que Zoro prit justement le fameux sandwich que le cuistot ne lui avait pas préparé.

_Quoi ? Je lui en ai fait un sans m'en rendre compte ? C'est impossible… Pourtant, maintenant que je le vois disparaître progressivement dans la bouche de Zoro j'ai un doute…_

- Qu'est qu'il y a? Demanda Zoro après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée du sandwich.

_Il a fini ? Il va partir de la cuisine ? Déjà ?_

- Rien, je trouve juste que tu es sans gêne, soupira le cuisinier.

- Merci, déclara le sabreur avant de s'asseoir ou se s'affaler lourdement sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

Sanji se retourna sans rien dire, la présence de Zoro lui suffisait, mais il ne devait jamais l'apprendre. Puis il commença à préparer le repas.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Zoro ouvrit lentement les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Devant lui le cuisinier s'activait, bougeait, coupait, allumait, pelait et tranchait.

T'es pas en manque à ce point-là Zoro. Referme les yeux et dors !

S'écoutant, Zoro ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Le reste de la journée se passa « normalement ». Enfin… Hormis les regards clandestins que jetait Sanji à Zoro. Regards que le sabreur voyait parfaitement, et qui l'intriguait.

Pourquoi le Cook me regarde ? Il est étrange ? J'ai un truc entre les dents ? Pourquoi il sourit ? Pourquoi il ME sourit ? Il rougit ? Il tourne le regard ? Il a peur ?

Il me gonfle celui-ci la, je vais me coucher.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Moi : Voili voila ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus !

L'autre : Ben heureusement que tu n'espère pas le contraire…

A bientôt pour le chapitre trois qui devrait -normalement- s'appeler « Attirance ? ».

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

(1) : Moi je trouve ça vraiment cool !


	4. Chapter 3

Je vous présente le chapitre 3 ! Et surement pas le dernier car cette fic sera longue, longue, longue (ça fait beaucoup de longue…). Mais, c'est plus mieux comme ça !

Merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est super !

Enjoy !

Disclamer : Les personnages, tout comme l'univers One Pièce appartienne à Oda Eiichiro, un pur génie.

Pairing : Zoro Sanji

Rating : M

**Les pensées de Zoro sont gras. **

_Et celles de Sanji en italique. _

Et mille mercis à Roronoa0mama pour sa correction et ses conseils !

* * *

Chapitre III – Attirance ?

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient sur le Vogue Merry pour tous les mugiwaras, tous sauf un certain cuisinier. Les pensées et regards qu'il portait au marimo étaient excessivement répétitifs. Et encore, si ce n'était que ça… Un rêve érotique par là, un rougissement par ici, s'en était trop pour le cuistot.

Était-il malade ? Non et il le savait très bien. Mais la différence entre savoir et accepter est importante. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que ce sentiment, qu'il avait réussi à taire, revenait à la surface de plus en plus rapidement. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus mettre ça sur le compte de l'abstinence ou de la frustration ou quoi que ce soit.

Non ce sentiment était plus fort.

— MANGER !

Sanji venait de poser les assiettes quand Luffy entra violemment dans la cuisine. Il s'assit précipitamment et cogna ses couverts entre eux avec empressement.

— MANGER ! MANGER ! MANGER ! MANGER ! Hurla sans relâche le brun.

— Attends les autres, déclara Sanji.

— MANGER !

C'est à ce moment que les autres membres de l'équipage arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Tous prirent place en parlant, riant comme toujours. Tous sauf un certain marimo. Chose que le blond remarqua de suite.

Son bretteur n'était pas là.

_Comment ça mon bretteur ?_

— Vous savez où est cet imbécile ? Demanda le cuisinier.

— Je suppose que tu parles de Zoro ? Il s'entraîne encore, répondit Ussop en piquant la main de Luffy avec sa fourchette car ce dernier avait prit comme cible ses toasts.

Sanji pesta et se dirigea vers la porte.

Une fois hors de la cuisine il se heurta à quelque chose : Un torse nu, brûlant à cause de la chaleur, musclé à cause de l'entraînement et attirant à cause de son propriétaire.

_Comment ça attirant ? Sanji arrête de délirer ! Et enlève ta main de son torse !_

— Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda Zoro sèchement.

Sanji fixa encore quelques instants sa main, comment était-elle arrivée sur le torse ruisselant de sueur de Zoro ? Il l'avait posé là, sans s'en rendre compte. Trop hypnotisé par celui-ci.

— Hey, Baka-Cook !

Sanji retira sa main hâtivement et releva légèrement les yeux, qui rencontrèrent ceux de Zoro. Le cuisinier ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti, comment pouvait-il justifier son geste ?

_Dis un truc Sanji !_

— Hey, sourcil en vrille, je te cause là !

— C'est l'heure de croquer… euh de mâcher… non, de manger.

— Tu vas bien ?

_Il s'inquiète pour Moi? _

**Pourquoi j'ai demandé ça moi ?**

— Bien, oui. À table, ajouta Sanji avant de rentrer dans la cuisine.

Une fois dans celle-ci, il pesta et jura discrètement puis parti s'asseoir. Zoro entra à son tour et ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

.L'après-midi.

— 1239… 1240… 1241… 1242… 1243… 1244… 1245… 1246… 1247… 1248… 1249…

— Merci Sanji, c'est délicieux, remercia Robin souriante après avoir bût une gorgée du cocktail que Sanji venait de lui apporter.

Celui-ci quitta des yeux Zoro, car oui il le regardait –encore-, et rendit son sourire à Robin, comblé de son compliment.

— C'est vrai, c'est excellent, se contenta de dire Nami, surveillant les agissements de plus en plus stupides de Luffy.

— Merci mes beautés, répondit Sanji avant de s'éclipser rapidement pour ne pas que Luffy ne se rende compte de sa présence.

Et avant d'entrer dans la cuisine le cuisinier jeta un dernier regard à celui qu'il épiait tout à l'heure.

Il s'entraînait et commençait une deuxième série d'un millier de pompe, comme toujours.

Il ne semblait pas fatigué et était torse nu, exhibant sa belle peau halée, ses muscles musclés brillait à cause des nombreuses gouttes de sueurs dû à l'entraînement. L'une d'elle, naissant dans ses cheveux verts, roula le long de son cou, s'arrêta entre ses omoplates, continua sa route le long de son dos qui s'abaissait et se relevait au rythme de ses pompes et finit par se perdre au creux de son dos, au creux de sa magnifique chute de rein, juste avant son postérieur athlétique…

Sanji déglutit difficilement. Venait-il vraiment de penser « ça » ?

Le cuistot poussa la porte se donnant une claque d'avoir pensé que la chute de rein du bretteur était magnifique.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo et sortit tous les ingrédients pour le repas du soir en bougonnant.

_J'en ai vraiment marre, il faut vraiment que ça tombe sur moi… ou sur lui. Il n'y a pas assez de personnes dans le monde ? Non, il faut que je me mette à fantasmer sur ce bretteur du dimanche. Un chou que je ne peux pas supporter et qui ne peux pas me supporter. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il se passe ce dont je rêve… Minute ? Ce dont je rêve ? Je n'en rêve pas ! Surtout pas avec lui ! Enfin… Peu être… Non !_

_Je vais devenir fou, ce n'est pas vrai ! Regardes-toi Sanji ! Tu es ridicule !_

- Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle, tu m'écoutes !

_Zoro ? Qu'est que…_

- Tu fais quoi dans ma cuisine ? Demanda Sanji, essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

- J'ai soif.

- Et alors ?

- Ben, il n'y a plus de saké, répondit Zoro… presque gentiment.

- Dans le placard du bas à droite, répondit Sanji en allumant le feu avant qu'une veine n'apparaisse sur sa tempe, ton autre droite baka. (1)

Zoro grogna quelque chose en ouvrant le placard et en attrapant la bouteille de saké. Puis il se dirigea vers le cuisinier et se planta à côté de lui. Celui-ci ne s'en rendit pas compte, avant de sentir un souffle chaud près de lui. Le blond se recula vivement, déconcerté par cette proximité.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une algue qui parle !

- Tu m'énerves ! Soupira le vert.

Puis Zoro se dirigea vivement vers la porte de la cuisine, vexé, et la fit claquer en partant.

Une fois dehors, le sabreur s'assit contre la porte, agacé et bu une gorgé du breuvage qu'il tenait en main.

**Je voulais juste rester avec toi ! Juste te parler, pas qu'on se batte !**

Dans la cuisine Sanji se maudit de sa réaction, Zoro n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se battre. Et lui, il l'avait fait fuir, quel idiot. S'il n'était pas Sanji, et que l'autre imbécile n'était pas Zoro, il serait allé s'excuser, car il le savait maintenant et il n'était plus question de mentir, il était amoureux du sabreur.

Et chaque moment passé avec lui était unique à ses yeux.

_Zoro…_

* * *

Moi : C'est fini ? Non… Je veux la suite moi…

L'autre : Euh… Mais c'est ta fic…

Moi : Ah oui, c'est vrai ^^

* * *

(1) : Moi : La droite c'est là —)

Et la gauche c'est là (—

Ou alors c'est l'inverse… *Gros doute*


	5. Chapter 4

Tadam ! Voila le chapitre 4 ! Je suis désolée, comme à chaque fois, pour cette absence de plus de deux semaines… Mais je fais pas exprès moiii… C'est pas ma faute… C'est celle de… Euh… Refléchichon… J'sais pas…

L'autre : C'est de TA faute.

C'est dingue le nombre de bêtise que je peux dire en un tout petit paragraphe O.o

Bref… Bonne lecture !

**Note 1 **: Petit question : Comment pensez vous que Zoro et Sanji réagiraient s'ils arrivaient dans notre monde et qu'ils lisaient les nombreuses fics à leurs sujet ?

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers One Piece appartienne à la sublime ... Quoi ? Il appartienne à Oda Eiichio ? Même Zoro ? Sûr ?

Pairing : Zoro x Sanji

Rating : M (en faite c'est juste T)

Scène Shônen-ai (Le Yaoi c'est pour dans bientôt mais encore maintenant) donc je demande aux personnes n'aimant pas ce genre de lecture de ne pas lire, ce qui me semble logique : t'aime pas, tu lis pas… Voilou

**Les pensées de Zoro sont gras. **

_Et celles de Sanji en italique._

Je remercie encore une fois Roronoa0mama, parqu'elle est trop géniale.

* * *

Chapitre IV- Baiser brûlant

_Deux semaines… _

Voilà maintenant deux semaines qu'un certain cuisinier évitait un certain sabreur, c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour l'oublier et surtout oublier ses sentiments. Mais plus il s'éloignait de lui, plus il lui manquait ; leurs disputes, ces moments où ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine, ses insultes, ses yeux et même ses cheveux verts qui, avec dû recule, étaient magnifique. Tout cela avait disparu et ça le torturait, il avait l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? À vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Il aurait tout donné pour faire disparaître ce qu'il ressentait, mais au fond de lui, il aurait donné plus pour un simple mot du bretteur.

« — Et merde, soupira Sanji. Je suis ridicule, s'il savait… Il rigolerait bien. »

~ Plus tard, au dîner ~

« C'est trop bon ! déclara Luffy après avoir englouti son déjeuner.

— Tu as déjà fini ? Tu aurais au moins pu nous attendre ! S'exaspéra Nami qui venait à peine de s'asseoir.

— Nami ? As-tu une idée plus ou moins précise de la date vers laquelle nous trouverons une île ? demanda Usopp pour calmer la navigatrice.

— Je dirai un mois, et si ce goinfre de Luffy ou cet alcoolique de Zoro ne mangeaient et ne buvaient pas tout, nous aurions assez de vivre, ajouta Nami encore plus énervé.

— N'exagère pas Nami. »

Silence de mort, personne ne parle, personne ne bouge, même les vagues semblent avoir cessé de vaguer (1). Tout cela pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était Sanji et non Zoro qui avait prononcé cette phrase.

_Merde, j'ai défendu Zoro au dépriment de Nami ! Deux semaines entières passer à l'ignorer pour en arriver à ça._

« Enfin… je veux dire que nous avons assez de provision… et qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter… à cause d'eux, bafouilla Sanji.

— Sanji tu es sûr que tu vas bien? Tu es peut être malade ? demanda tout gentiment Chopper.

— Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

— Tu viens de mal parler à ta Nami-machin-chouette, répondit Zoro, essayant de faire réagir le cuistot avec qui il ne s'était pas battu depuis très longtemps.

— Tais-toi, d'accord ? Tais-toi ! T'es vraiment un connard! J'en ai ras-le-bol de devoir te supporter tous les jours, toi, tes conneries et ta coupe verte à la con ! Oui, je traite toujours Nami et Robin mieux que vous, parce que ce sont des femmes et que c'est la moindre des choses ! Mais merde à la fin!

**Connard ? Pas marimo, ou petit pois ? Juste connard ? **

Le silence devint encore plus pesant. Sanji n'aimait pas Zoro, et Zoro n'aimait pas Sanji. Mais leurs disputes n'étaient jamais fondées ou méchantes. Ils étaient un peu comme des meilleurs ennemis. Alors pourquoi Sanji avait dit tout ça ? Et pourquoi Zoro ne faisait rien ?

Chopper et Usopp glissèrent discrètement sous la table, Luffy n'en profita pas pour voler leurs repas, Nami n'hurla pas et Robin afficha un petit sourire. (2)

Soudain Zoro se leva, calmement, aucune émotion ne trahissait son visage. Sanji lui aussi ne bougeait pas, mais la haine avait disparu pour laisser place à autre chose. De la peur ? Zoro s'avança alors calmement vers le cuisinier et lui agrippa violemment le bras. Puis, comme un pantin désarticulé, il le traîna hors de la cuisine brutalement.

Sanji avait arrêté de respirer depuis un long moment. Il avait peur, très peur. Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit, mais ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment pour mettre mis à déblatérer tous ceci. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de lui déballer ses sentiments.

Une fois en dehors de la cuisine, Zoro plaqua férocement Sanji contre une paroi du bateau.

La tête du blond heurta le mur dans un bruit sourd. Il resta sonné quelques instants mais reprit ses esprits quand il sentit le regard de Zoro sur lui.

« Tu fais quoi ?… demanda Sani, peu rassuré.

— Chut, pas maintenant. »

Sanji avait du mal à rester calme, il était bien trop collé à Zoro pour ça.

Soudain Zoro attrapa son menton, lui releva la tête et réduisit la distance de leurs lèvres lentement, très lentement. Et le temps que Sanji se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, Zoro s'empara de ses lèvres. Le cœur de Sanji rata un battement, ce baiser si timide et maladroit était plus que magique, il en rêvait depuis si longtemps et pourtant, en ce moment, il était bien réveillé.

Mais pour Zoro ce baiser était surtout ennuyeux, il força donc le passage avec sa langue pour effleurer celle du cuisinier. Alors, elles se rencontrèrent et se découvrirent pour la première fois d'une manière des plus violentes et passionnées.

Un vrai combat avait débuté dans leur bouche, mais pour rien au monde ils ne l'auraient arrêté. Sanji s'était accroché au haut de Zoro de manière désespéré, ce moment était bien trop intense pour lui. Le sabreur souleva alors le blond et le plaqua une seconde fois contre le mur en amplifiant leur baiser, déjà enflammé.

Chacun attirait l'autre contre lui, le touchait, l'agrippait pour ne pas le perdre en se réveillant, car ce moment était si inouï que le cook pensait n'être que dans un rêve.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin de respirer, plus besoin d'oxygène, d'eau, de nourriture, de sabres ou de cuisine, ils se suffisaient, ce moment leur suffisait. Ce moment, si éphémère et irréel.

Ces deux hommes que tout oppose, mais que tout rapproche.

Au bout d'un certain temps, temps beaucoup trop court, Zoro reposa Sanji au sol sans se décoller de lui, reprenant son souffle avec peine.

« Pourquoi ?... demanda Sanji encore dans un autre monde, un monde où Zoro l'avait embrassé.

— J'en avais envie.

— Si tu crois que… »

Mais il suspendit sa phrase, car pour le faire taire, Zoro venait de déposer un baiser rapide dans son cou, effleurant du bout des lèvres la peau si douce de Sanji, le faisant frissonner.

« — En tout cas, tu as l'air d'aimer, blondinette. »

« La blondinette » du se mordre la langue pour ne laisser passer aucun son de sa bouche. Le sabreur voulu se dégager mais la main de Sanji qui restait fermement posé sur sa nuque lui fit abandonner son idée et l'autre continua la découverte de ce cou si envoûtant.

Et seulement quelques secondes après, un petit gémissement, presque inaudible, parvient aux oreilles du bretteur, ce qui le fit sourire contre la peau blanchâtre du blond.

« — Arrête, soma Sanji essayant de préserver le peu de cohérences qu'il lui restait. »

Zoro, riant, se recula de ce corps qui lui semblait si frêle.

« — Tu es désespérant, Love-Cook. Il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup, ajouta l'escrimeur mort de rire. »

Sanji foudroya du regard Zoro avant de retourner dans la cuisine, énervé, surprit mais aussi, et surtout honteux. Le bretteur du dimanche l'avait embrassé, et ce n'était pas rien, c'était même trop, trop de sensation qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir. Et gémir comme ça…

_Quel idiot ! Je viens de perdre le peu de dignité que j'avais encore._

- Tout va bien chef ? Demanda la brune, ne cachant pas son petit sourire. (3)

- Oui, tout va bien Robin-chwan, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, répondit faussement Sanji.

Non, il n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout même, l'imbécile de sabreur aux cheveux non identifié l'avait embrassé d'une manière trop intense et il avait apprécié ! Même pire, il avait aimé ! Il en avait redemandé et avait gémi ! Gémi !

À ce moment là, Zoro entra dans la cuisine et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise.

_Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi beau… Sanji ta gueule ! _(4)

~ Le soir, après le repas ~

Le soleil commençait à disparaître au loin, les vagues étaient calmes, l'air doux, tout semblait parfait.

Tout était parfait, enfin presque…

_Oui, parce qu'il a fallu que je ressente ce truc, dont je tairais le nom, pour cet imbécile de bretteur du dimanche à deux balles, mi-algue, mi-abruti ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma vie a-t-elle pris un tel tournant ? Pourquoi ?!_

* * *

Moi : Voilou ! C'est fini ! It's the end ! Je parle anglais, la classe !

L'autre : Franchement attendre plus de deux semaine pour un pauvre texte de 1700 mots…

Moi : Oui mais pour me faire pardonner j'ai mis une scène de bisou !

L'autre : Et alors ? Ça change quoi ?…

Moi : Plein de poutous à toutes celle (et à touts ceux) qui aiment et qui suivent cette fic ! Et je fais aussi des poutous à tout le monde de la terre !

L'autre : Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ?

Moi : A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : "Un jeu sans règles" !

L'autre : ...

* * *

(1) : Oui, une vague ça vague, du verbe « vaguer ».

(2) : Oui parce que Robin sait TOUT, absolument tout. Elle sait pour Zoro et Sanji, tout comme elle sait pour Kidd et Law, pour Marco et Ace (RIP), pour la zone 51 et pour la prochaine guère mondiale qui opposera les ânes et les phoques.

(3) : Vous avez vu ? elle sait TOUT, EVERTHINGS !

(4) : Sanji ou l'homme qui s'insulte lui même.


	6. Chapter 5

Coucou bonjour !

Voila le chapitre 5 ! Et cette fois je ne pense pas être en retard ! (Enfin je crois)… De plus ce chapitre fait presque le double que le précédent *Youpiii*

Je voulais vous remercier, car je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de review et de follow O.o C'est juste trop géniale. Moi contente ! (Hey, ma fic à deux mois !)

Bref… J'arrête de parler… ou pas !

**Note 1** : Je viens de me rendre compte que dans pratiquement toutes les fics récentes Brook et Franky sont déjà là. Donc je voulais m'expliquer… Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, j'ai eu un gros moment nostalgique… Le Merry me manquait trop ! (Oui, pas normal du tout…) De plus je n'avais pas encore lu les tomes portant sur l'arrivé de Franky et de celle de Brook, je n'avait vu que les animes… Et je préférai me baser sur les mangas. Donc voila !

Bon là j'arrête vraiment de parler ! Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Moi : Les personnages et l'univers one piece appartienne à... MOI ! (GNAGNAGNAGNA).

L'autre : Ignorez-la... Les personnages et l'univers one piece appartienne à Oda.

Pairing : Zoro x Sanji

Rating : M (Encore une fois pour ce chapitre c'est juste T, patience…)

Scène : Shônen-ai, limite Yaoi, donc je demande aux personnes n'aimant pas ce genre de lecture de ne pas lire. Vous este prévenu !

**Les pensées de Zoro sont gras. **

_Et celles de Sanji en italique. _

Merci mille fois à Roronoa0mama, pour ces précieux conseils et sans qui ce chapitre ne saurait pas ce chapitre ! (Logique quand tu nous tiens).

* * *

Chapitre V- Un jeu sans règles.

~ Le lendemain ~

En se levant le lendemain matin, grâce au petit miroir de la salle de bain, Sanji remarqua avec stupeur un suçon bien prononcé dans son cou si blanc, créant un contraste curieux. Il caressa doucement la petite marque violette du bout des doigts, l'enfleurant comme s'il pouvait l'effacer. Effacer ce moment, oublier. Tout oublier, oublier cet homme, oublier l'amour qu'il lui porte.

Il avait honte, il s'était dégoûté. Il était faible et pitoyable. Amoureux d'un homme, un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais, un homme qui avait joué avec lui sans lui expliquer les règles.

Le sabreur avait rit, il avait rit, rit de lui. Le blond l'avait laissé faire, l'avait laissé le manipuler, l'avait laissé l'embrasser.

_Zoro…_

Sanji soupira et s'assit sur le sol froid de la pièce. Le monde ne tournait vraiment pas dans le mauvais sens. Zoro l'avait embrassé. Cette phrase était impossible, et ces mots incompatibles. Le cuisinier laissa échapper un rire nerveux. (1) Et voilà où il en était, rire tout seul dans une salle de bain. Depuis quand était-il devenu si faible ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce baiser ? Pourquoi…

Soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit violemment et le bretteur entra dans la salle de bain. Il s'étira en se dirigeant vers la baignoire, il avait mal dormi et avait quelque peu mal au dos. Il ouvrit lentement le robinet d'où il laissa couler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à température ambiante.

« Je suis DEJA dans la salle de bain, lui fit remarquer Sanji en criant, alors qu'il venait juste de réagir.

- J'ai vu », déclara le vert en enleva son tee-shirt.

Sanji cessa toute activité cérébrale durant une période assez, voir beaucoup trop longue devant le spectacle qui s'ouvrait à lui.

_Torse, Marimo, muscle, beau, très beau._

« Tu fous quoi là? Finit par répliquer Sanji qui reprenait ses esprits.

— Je vais me doucher», répondit-il nonchalamment en enlevant son pantalon.

Le cerveau de Sanji se déconnecta une nouvelle fois.

_Cuisses, muscles, P'tit pois, encore plus beau. Caleçon ?_

« Je suis déjà dans la salle de bain !

— Alors pars ! Ou reste… » Répondit le sabreur, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, en attrapant son caleçon pour commencer à le descendre.

« P'tain, arrête ! »

Zoro ne répondit rien, tourna le dos au cuistot et enleva son caleçon, dévoilant ses fesses délicieusement parfaites.

À cet instant Sanji réussit l'exploit de tomber en étant déjà au sol. Le marimo était nu, devant lui. Sanji se releva et quitta la salle de bain en un temps-record, manquant de trébucher.

En allant vers la cuisine, il essaya de comprendre. Zoro avait enlevé son tee-shirt, _dévoilant son torse si désirable_, lui avait proposé de venir avec lui, _proposition des plus alléchantes_, puis avait retiré son pantalon, _lui permettant d'admirer ses cuisses musclées_. Et enfin, avait enlevé son caleçon, _découvrant son postérieur si…_

_Wohoo Sanji calme toi._

Il soupira, à quoi pouvait bien jouer Zoro ?

~ L'après-midi ~

" CHOUETTE, TU AS FAIT DES BISCUITS ! " s'écria Luffy, voyant Sanji sortir de la cuisine un plateau dans chaque main. Le capitaine se précipita vers le cuisiner, mais il se prit un coup de pied en pleine face.

" Les demoiselles d'abord ! Tu n'es pas une fille, alors attends ! " lui cria Sanji, avant de se diriger vers Nami et Robin qui bronzaient au soleil.

Une fois devant elles, il se baissa et leur proposa les délicieux biscuits aux formes agréables qu'il venait de faire.

« Merci chef, le remercia Robin en prenant un petit gâteau en forme de trèfle.

— Merci Sanji-kun, » ajouta Nami en prenant un biscuit en forme d'oiseau.

À ce moment-là, Luffy se précipita vers le plateau, attrapa deux biscuits, en envoya un à Ussop et un à Chopper, puis engloutit le reste. Sanji fronça son sourcil, il avait tout mangé, et il n'en restait donc plus pour Zoro.

_Minute ? Zoro ? Râle bol…_

« Imbécile ! Il n'en reste plus pour Robin et Nami ! cria Sanji en lui lançant un autre coup de pied.

— Mais elles se sont déjà servies, déclara Luffy, en frottant sa bosse.

— Goinfre ! », Cria à son tour Nami.

Cette petite scène avait déclenché un fou rire chez Ussop et Chopper, mais avait aussi réveillé Zoro, chose qu'il n'apprécie pas. Le sabreur se décala du mat et se releva, légèrement irrité.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

— Luffy a mangé tous les biscuits, répondit gentiment, comme toujours, Chopper.

— Pff, de toute façon ils devaient être immondes, » soupira Zoro avant de se rasseoir.

À ses paroles le sang de Sanji ne fit qu'un tour, même s'il était horriblement sexy, désirable et beau, le bretteur raté n'avait pas à insulter SA CUISINE.

« Répète un peu marimo !

— Immonde, comme toujours, » souffla Zoro en fermant les yeux.

Sanji, énervé, lança son pied vers le vert, mais celui-ci, anticipa son attaque, l'attrapa par la chaussure et le repoussa avec force. Sanji se rattrapa de justesse et se redressa.

« Tu es un peu lent sourcil en vrille, déclara Zoro, reprenant la réplique que Sanji lui avait dit lors de l'une de leur dernière bagarre.

— Tu va voir », répondit Sanji, oubliant le fait que Zoro était torse nu et donc extrêmement attrayant.

Tous avaient déjà quitté le pont, ne souhaitant pas être là lors de leur dispute. Alors une autre bagarre démarra, l'un comme l'autre semblaient avoir oublié le baiser ou la scène de la salle de bain.

~ 32 minutes après ~

Sanji tomba une dernière fois sur ses fesses avant de décider qu'il avait perdu assez de temps avec cet imbécile, _si sexy_. Il se releva alors en déclarant que c'était fini quand Zoro l'attrapa par le bras, collant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille d'une façon des plus envoûtantes et sensuelles :

« Je t'ai menti, tes plats sont une merveille. » Puis il se retira, toujours ce sourire fourbe aux lèvres et se retourna.

Sanji reprit sa respiration, car il l'avait arrêté au moment où le souffle brûlant de Zoro avait frôlé son oreille pour lui murmurer ces mots si doux.

Il posa son regard sur le sol, réfléchissant, quelque peu déboussolé. Le marimo n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, avoué qu'un de ses plats était une merveille. Il n'aurait jamais admis qu'il lui mentait. Et, jamais il ne se serait montré si doux après une dispute. Il ne se serait jamais montré doux en général, surtout pas avec lui.

Alors pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? L'attraper vivement par le bras, le coller contre lui, faire glisser son souffle chaud contre son oreille pour finalement murmurer une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire.

Sanji soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Et lui, Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas dégagé de son emprise ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas frappé ? Il avait laissé ce putain de sentiment émerger et décider pour lui, encore une fois.

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça… Il ne pouvait pas…

« — Crétin… Soupira-t-il avant de retourner dans la cuisine, encore assailli de questions sans réponses. »

~ Quelques jours après ~

Sanji jeta un regard, légèrement impatient, à la pendule de la cuisine, il était 16h12, Zoro n'allait plus tarder. Il avait repris cette habitude, ponctuel, de venir se chercher un en-cas tous les jours à la même heure. En-cas que Sanji avait lui aussi reprit l'habitude de préparer. Un jour Zoro était entré dans la cuisine et un bout de viande froide l'attendait sur la table, et d'un accord commun et muet, tout recommença comme avant.

Enfin presque comme avant...

Soudain un bruit tira le cuistot de ses pensées, la porte venait de s'ouvrir, nonchalamment comme toujours. Sanji craignait autant ce moment qu'il l'attendait.

Et seulement quelques secondes après il sentit le souffle chaud de Zoro dans son cou. Un doux et léger frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale, traversant tout son corps, il ferma les yeux, se sentant coupable d'être si faible face à cet homme. Il aurait voulu résister, le repousser ou même être indifférent à ces petits détails.

Mais non, il les attendait, ces petits détails. Ces murmures agréables, ces caresses clandestines, ces regards intenses, et ce souffle bouillant de désir.

« La viande est sur la table, déclara Sanji essayant de paraître implacable, pour faire bonne figure.

— Je sais, » répondit Zoro en posant fermement une main sur la hanche gauche du cuistot, le possédant.

Sanji n'ajouta rien, et continua de couper les légumes à la chaîne, essayant de l'ignorer. Mais Zoro, énervé par si peu de considération de la part du cuistot, colla un peu plus son bassin contre le postérieur de celui-ci. Le bretteur put sentir un léger tressaillement face à ce contact.

« La viande est sur la table, répéta Sanji, neutre, toujours pour faire bonne figure, car au fond il aurait bien voulu s'abandonner dans les bras puissants de cet homme.

— Je n'ai pas faim, tout du moins pas de ce genre de viande, » murmura Zoro contre la peau de Sanji.

Celui-ci essaya de résonner normalement. Si jamais il s'écoutait, Zoro aurait gagné, et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il devait résister, oublier cette phrase si plaisante et ces lèvres si gourmandes. Oublier ce putain de sentiment qui lui faisait faire le contraire de ce qu'il devrait. Il devait gagner, lui et non le chou. Il y arriverait, il lui résisterait.

_Gagner..._

Sanji se retourna, frôlant son sexe contre celui du bretteur, essayant de rester, malgré ça, insensible.

" Si tu n'aimes pas le rôti, il y a du reste de poisson dans le frigo, " déclara le cuisiner.

Celui-ci put desseller une légère contraction dû à la surprise sur le visage de l'escrimeur, tellement légère qu'il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

« D'accord, répondit Zoro, » comprenant que le blond ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement qu'il aurait pu le penser.

Zoro se décolla du corps du cuisinier et quitta la cuisine en prenant une bouteille de rhum en passant, histoire de ne pas ressortir les mains vides.

**Putain Zoro, déconne pas…**

Sanji se retourna et continua de couper les légumes. Résister, être plus fort, gagner.

« Les humains se compliquent tout, » soupira Chopper, qui les avait entendus, avant de continuer son chemin. (2)

~ Quelque temps après ~

Leur jeu sans règle dura encore longtemps, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il y avait à la clé ni ce qu'ils faisaient et surtout pourquoi ils le faisaient.

Un regard, une caresse, un mot… Tout était prétexte pour gagner.

Ce jour-là Sanji se douchait dans la salle de bain. Rien de plus banal ou d'anodin. Il ne pensait à rien, ni aux repas du soir, ni aux bêtises de Luffy, ni à l'imbécile aux cheveux verts. Tout semblait si calme, presque trop calme. (3) Ce silence était pesant. Pesant…

Il sentit comme une présence dans la pièce, un regard hautain posé sur lui. Le cuisiner ouvrit les yeux et se retourna. Le bretteur était adossé à la porte, les bras croisés, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Le blond mit plusieurs secondes avant d'assimiler la situation, il était nu et trempé devant l'autre idiot. Il attrapa vivement une serviette bleue et se la mit autour de la taille de la manière la plus placide qu'il pouvait.

" T'es là depuis longtemps ? Lança Sanji.

— Suffisamment longtemps.

— T'es vraiment un voyeur pervers.

— Probablement, répondit stoïquement Zoro.

— Maintenant que tu t'es bien rincé l'œil tu peux partir.

— Ouais, pour ce que j'en ai vu, ça ne valait pas vraiment le coup, " répondit l'escrimeur avant de se retourner en soupirant.

Sanji tomba des nues : qu'est que ça voulait dire ? Maintenant le cactus avait décidé qu'il était trop bien pour lui, qu'il n'en valait pas la peine ?

_Quel salaud ! Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande ! Merde !_

~ Deux jours après ~

Voilà maintenant deux jours que rien ne c'était passé, pas la moindre remarque ou geste déplacé du bretteur, et cela, bien malgré lui, avait le don d'insupporter le cuisinier.

Pour qui le chou se prenait-il ? Et pour qui le prenait-il ? Le cuistot avait décidé de faire quelques choses, car tout cela lui manquait. Oui, cela lui manquait et même si l'accepter était la pire des preuves de faiblesse et de lâcheté, il le faisait. Ce jeu à la con qu'il n'aurait autorisé à faire avec personne d'autre lui manquait. Leurs tentatives de rapprochement lui manquaient…

_Je suis un abruti. Mais je dois agir._

« Tiens, » formula le cuistot avec la manière la plus voluptueuse qu'il pouvait ce petit mot si anodin à l'épéiste qui soulevait avec ses sabres de nombreux poids.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et considéra le blond. Il avait un cocktail dans une main, et un sourire aguicheur au visage.

**Il revient ? Pourquoi ? Finalement peut-être que…**

« Qu'est que tu veux ?

— Alors t'abandonne ? » Demanda le blond en allumant une cigarette.

L'épéiste contempla quelques instants le blond, il revenait vers lui, il voulait encore jouer. Mais était-ce vraiment un jeu ? Ou quelque chose de plus complexe ? Zoro avait voulu s'éloigner de lui, histoire de voir jusqu'où le cuistot pourrait aller. Mais aussi car cela devenait trop… tout.

« P'être, » finit-il par répondre avant de reprendre son entraînement.

Sanji soupira et se retourna, il n'avait pas eu de réponse et était donc toujours aussi perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à percer Zoro à jour, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

Avait-il un minimum de considération pour lui ou n'était-il qu'une distraction?

Une fois dans la cuisine le Cook se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours dans les mains le cocktail qu'il avait fait pour cet imbécile.

Slaskk !

D'un geste incontrôlable il venait de lancer le verre contre le mur, qui était maintenant en milles morceaux sur le sol.

_Je suis pitoyable ! Faut que je cuisine, maintenant, sinon je sens que je vais chialer, et ce serait vraiment le pire des choses que je pourrais faire. Battre les jaunes d'œufs en omelette et verser l'eau glacée tout en mélangeant. Si je me mets à pleurer à cause de lui je suis vraiment dans la merde. Voilà maintenant j'ai envie de rire tant je suis con._

_Le cactus est une brute sans cœur. Il contredit la théorie de l'évolution à lui seul. Et encore, je ne parle pas de ses cheveux. Il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, si bien qu'il pourrait se perdre entre quatre murs. Il n'aime rien hormis s'entraîner et se battre. Il ne dit rien. Il pense être fort et invisible. Mais pourtant malgré ses défauts je l'aime. J'aime cet insensible idiot mais pas trop. Ces cheveux verts dans lesquels j'aimerais poser ma main, Juste pour voir._

_J'aime aller le chercher quand il se perd car même si dans ces moments je le déteste nous sommes ensemble. J'aime le voir s'entraîner sur le pont, torse nu ou pas, tout autant que j'aime me battre contre lui car à ses yeux durant ce court instant il n'y a que moi. Mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout c'est avoir la certitude qu'il est invincible et qu'il sera toujours là quoi qu'il puisse arriver._

_Je suis toujours le même à l'extérieur, je fais toujours du charme aux filles, je cuisine toujours autant, j'aide toujours Chopper avec ses herbes médicinales, j'aime toujours écouter les histoires farfelues d'Usopp et je chasse toujours Luffy de la cuisine. Mais à l'intérieur tout est différent. À l'intérieur les seules choses qui comptent à mes yeux sont les siennes à lui…_

« Je n'abandonne pas, et je t'ai menti la dernière fois dans la salle de bain, tu es parfait, » lui murmura une voix qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

Un frisson parcourut son corps brusquement, alors que celui du vert se collait contre lui.

_Zoro…_

Le bretteur passait ses bras autour de la taille du blond et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il s'abandonna quelques instants, oubliant le jeu stupide, voulant juste sentir le cuistot contre lui.

Mais il du se résoudre à le quitter, il se recula alors lentement et quitta la cuisine aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.

Mais le cook, lui, n'avait de nouveau pas bougé, frustré par le comportement du vert. Ce fut la deuxième fois qu'un moment de la sorte se produisait.

Pourquoi lui faisait-il des compliments ? Pourquoi le serrait-il contre lui ? Pourquoi jouait-il ainsi avec lui ? Que cherchait-il? Ou plutôt que lui voulait-il ?

Sanji soupira et se courba, baissant la tête, planta ses ongles dans le bois du plan de travail. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi réceptif… Il ne pouvait pas aimer ça… Il devait l'ignorer… Lui et ce sentiment…

* * *

Moi : C'est fini ! Vous avez aimé ? Moi pas trop… Zoro est pas gentil…

L'autre : Oui, parce que Mademoiselle vit dans le monde des bisounours.

Moi : Toi aussi t'es pas gentille !

L'autre : Je sais…

Moi : Je te boude !

L'autre : Bref… A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : « Attraction ».

* * *

(1) : Sanji qui pète les plombs…

(2) : Lui aussi il sait pour Zoro et Sanji ? Mais alors… Il sait pour les ânes et les phoques !

(3) : C'est trop calme... je n'aime pas trop beaucoup ça... J'préfère quand c'est un peu trop plus moins calme...


	7. Chapter 6

Sali, Salut !

Voila le chapitre 6 ! Je tiens à m'excuser car ce chapitre est vraiment très court… Mais pour me faire pardonner je l'ai posté assez tôt.

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos review. Ça me fait tellement plaisir !

Note 1 : Je manque d'inspiration pour la présentation…

Bref… Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers One Piece appartienne à Oda… Et on va dire heureusement… Sinon je plaindrai les perso…

Pairing : Zoro x Sanji

Rating : M (C'est encore T pour ce chapitre… Mais le M arrive bientôt…)

Scène : Shônen-ai, donc je demande aux personnes n'aimant pas ce genre de lecture de ne pas lire.

**Les pensées de Zoro sont gras. **

_Et celles de Sanji en italique. _

Mille mercis à Roronoa0mama, ma génialissime beta !

* * *

Chapitre VI- Attraction

~ .Le soir, après le repas. ~

Ce soir-là, les pirates de l'équipage du chapeau de paille étaient tous sur le pont, buvant, riant et dansant... enfin le dernier s'adressaient à Luffy, Ussop et Chopper.

Que fêtaient-ils ? Le pèche d'Ussop : un gros saumon. (1) Pour Luffy tout était prétexte à s'amuser.

Chacun se divertissait à sa manière. Nami jouait au poker contre Sanji, qui se laissait volontairement avoir, toujours fidèle à sa galanterie. Robin regardait captivée, le spectacle que lui offraient Luffy, Chopper et Ussop sans même s'en rendre compte. Quant à Zoro, et bien… il buvait et observait Sanji, se remémorant les derniers événements.

Il était un homme, et comme tout homme, il avait des besoins, et cette longue période d'abstinence commençait à lui faire perdre patience. Il avait besoin d'un autre corps. Peu lui importait : un homme, une femme, ça ne changeait rien pour lui. Et Sanji était sa seule option sur ce bateau.

Il avait longtemps hésité avant de lui faire la moindre avance, mais face à l'attitude étrange du cuistot ce dernier mois, il en avait conclu que c'était le moment parfait.

À ce moment-là, Sanji, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver, s'assit à côté de lui. Zoro sourit, il aimait bien voir le blond essayer de le séduire.

« Passe-moi le rhum, » lui demanda Sanji sur un ton des plus neutres. (2)

Zoro n'hésita pas, se disant qu'une fois saoul, le cuistot serait plus réceptif. Sanji attrapa la bouteille et en un bu une gorgée, puis deux.

Ils passèrent la soirée ainsi, se passant de nombreuses bouteilles, histoire de voir qui tiendrait le mieux. Toujours en compétition.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, juste de nombreux regards soutenus et passionnés. Les autres pirates quittèrent peu à peu le pont, tous saouls et fatigués. Mais à vrai dire ni Zoro, ni Sanji ne s'en rendirent vraiment compte. Rien ne comptait. Juste ce désir qui grandissait mais qu'ils ne laisseraient jamais sortir. Du moins pas en premier.

« Tes cheveux ce n'est pas normal, pas du tout normal, » déclara Sanji quelque temps après, complètement éméché.

Zoro sourit, le coq était saoul mais lui non. Il avait l'avantage et c'était ce qu'il voulait, il pourrait facilement en tirer profil.

« Tout autant que ton sourcil, » ajouta le bretteur.

Sanji le regarda fixement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens d'une manière douce et calme.

« Marimo ?

— Hum ?

— Quand t'es pas chiant c'est bien. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de celui-ci, le blond était mignon comme ça.

« Toi aussi.

— Moi je ne suis jamais chiant. »

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Zoro, oui, saoul, le Cook était adorable.

« C'est bien quand tu ris aussi, » ajouta Sanji en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Zoro, sentant la fatigue le gagner.

L'escrimeur le laissa faire et reconsidéra son idée de profiter de son ivresse pour arriver à ses fins. Ce moment était trop agréable. Il ne voulait pas le gâcher.

Il se sentait bien. Bien comme jamais auparavant. Cette légèreté le satisfaisait.

~ .Le lendemain matin, à l'aube. ~

Sanji fut réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, profitant de cet instant calme et paisible. Il se sentait bien ainsi, l'air doux caressait son visage à moitié cachée par une couverture de laine, douillettement installé contre cet oreiller dur mais en même temps si moelleux.

D'ailleurs où était-il ?

Le cuistot ouvrit l'œil et se rendit compte que l'oreiller l'entourait de ses bras musclés.

« Réveillé ? »Demanda une voix qui lui semblait lointaine.

Sanji se redressa, quittant, à contre cœur, se torse parfait.

« Qu'est que…

— Tu commençais à t'endormir alors je suis allé chercher une couverture, quand je suis revenu je me suis rassis à côté de toi et tu t'es calé contre mon torse. Je t'ai laissé faire.

— Je ne m'en souviens pas.

— Tu étais complètement ivre.

— Probablement. Il faut que j'aille faire le déjeuner, » déclara Sanji en commençant à se relever.

Cependant, Zoro, mieux réveillé et plus rapide le ramena vers lui, et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser plus provocant que le précédent. Sanji ne résista pas, encore dans un demi-sommeil. Leurs bouches, trop heureuse de se retrouver, ne semblaient pas avoir envie de se laisser partir une seconde fois.

Mais ce baiser fit reprendre ses esprits à Sanji, et après avoir profité de celui un peu plus longtemps, il se recula et se redressa. L'escrimeur, agile, l'imita et fixa le cuisiner partir vers la cuisine.

**Faudrait pas que ce petit jeu dur trop longtemps.**

Une fois dans sa cuisine, Sanji s'écroula contre la porte. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la veille. Toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu dire en une minute, son envie de dormir, la douceur de Zoro, ce soupir de bien-être que le bretteur avait poussé quand il s'était collé quand contre son torse.

_Peut-être que finalement je suis trop faible…_

_Peut-être que je ne pourrais pas lui résister…_

_Et tout cela pour une seule et unique raison…_

_Je l'aime…_

_Je l'aime beaucoup…_

_Beaucoup trop…_

_Trop…_

* * *

Moi : Et voila c'est fini !

L'autre : Franchement t'aurais pu te fouler un peu… Ce chapitre est vraiment court.

Moi : Je vous fais plein de poutous et vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre « Un verre brisé, un désir enflammé. »

L'autre : Chapitre rating M...

* * *

(1) : Celui là il s'appelle : « Le poisson d'Ussop.»

(2) : « Du rhum, des femmes et d'la biá're, nom de Dieu ! »


End file.
